Queen of the Dragons
by HawaiianGurlNaLuForever
Summary: What if Lucy was almost kicked out of the guild then was saved by her mysterious younger sister and learn who she really was Nalu Credit to owner of this pic /2011/10/11/blade-wielding-girl-wallpaper-pack-8/konachan-com-105291-black hair-fang-katana-long hair-original-red eyes-seifuku-sukesan-sword-tagme-weapon/
1. Chapter 1

"Akane go through the portal before it's too late you have to find the queen" yells a red dragon. The next thing she knew she was in a different world. "Off to find the queen" she yells while stretching out her arms. Well lets start with this symbol the dragons gave me.

"Excuse me do you know what this symbol means ?" she asked.

"That symbol is for fairy tail the number 1 guild in fiore," the young lady replies.

"Thank you" says Akane.

Akane P.O. V

I wonder why everyone is staring me down do they have a problem. She then realizes that her clothes is all dirty and torn. Also her hair is a mess.

Regular P.O. V

After a couple of hours she reaches this so called fairy tail. She opens the door to only see her precious queen getting beaten up by this pink haired boy.

"What are you doing" yelled Akane who is steaming

"She's weak and drags us down," replies the pink haired boy

"Big mistake pinky I challenge you to a fight," Akane says

"Fine i'm Natsu Dragneel what's your name," Natsu says

"I'm Akane, Akane Heartfilia," Akane says boldly

"I'm all fired up,"

"Bring it,"

*Natsu run up to Akane*

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist,"

*Akane dodges*

*Natsu turns*

"Fire Dragon Roar," says Akane

*Natsu tries to eat flame*

"Why can't I eat this" says Natsu

"I been training endless days and nights dragon slaying magic it won't be eaten that easy" says Akane

*Natsu gets up*

"Fire Dragon Roar," says Natsu

"Ha Fire Dragon Wing Attack," says Akane

"All the same as me" says Natsu

"What's wrong I thought you be better than this" says Akane

"Shut up, Fire Dragon Iron Fist" says Natsu

"Fire Dragon Talons" says Akane

*Natsu gets hit and fly toward a table*

*Natsu gets up*

"Oh you can still get up" says Akane

"Still up I see well the next attack will end you," says Akane

*Akane gets into a stance*

"I call upon the Ice and Fire dragons powers to combine into one Blue Fire Roar" says Akane

Lisanna is running toward Natsu to try help him up

"This is a warning never hurt my queen again" says Akane while taking the knockout Lucy away

After they leave Makarov and a black exceed with red eyes walks in

"Hello my name is Akira and I terribly sorry for what Akane did I will answer any questions you may have," says the black exceed

"Who is Akane anyway," asked Erza

"Well Akane she is the daugher of Layla and Zeref she is also the princess of the Dragon Realm and Lucy is the queen," says Akira


	2. Chapter 2

"What" everyone yells

"Let me finish the story,"

In our kingdom it is tradition that the younger sibling always protected the older sibling. The younger sibling learned all the elements but one celestial dragon slaying which is saved for the queen. The real reason is Akane was angry was she risked her happiness for Lucy to have a good life.

"Now I feel really bad for what we done" says Natsu

As you figured out Lucy and Akane have different dads the kingdom suffered since Jude was not a dragon slayer and he was not allowed to be in the Realm she had no one so Zeref made a deal in exchange was for her to bore his child. She hesitated at first but to save the kingdom she agreed then Akane was born. After a 6 years Layla had enough of Zeref evil ways and snuck out with Lucy and Akane. but it was not long until thousand guards came after them Akane stopped in front of the portal and said go though i'll hold them off. Layla knew Akane couldn't hold them off. "Don't worry mom i'll be just fine believe in me and if I don't show up never come back" Akane says. Akane pushes them both through and takes them on. Then she went through torture to open the portal cause only people with the bloodline could open it. So she waited until the chance to see Lucy again. When she got the chance she opened a portal and went although in due time Zeref will find a way to open the portal. So we don't have much time we must train Lucy and find the new prince and king. Which can only be a dragon slayer.

Now since you know everything I will announce the people picked to be the prince/king

Natsu Dragneel

Gajeel Redfox

Laxus Dreyar

Gray Fullbuster

Lyon Bastia

Rogue Cheney

and Sting Eucliffe

(A.N There is more people you'll meet later)

"Wait you said dragon slayers could be the only one then why did you mention the two ice princesses?" asked Natsu

"Well because Ur their teacher was a dragon slayer since they were taught dragon slaying magic so there are in the race." says Akira

"Wait I don't know dragon slaying" says Gray

"Ice Make is a form ice dagon's dragon slaying magic" says Akira

"Well we have to find them and apologize for what we did" says Erza

In the forest

"Thank god you woke up i'm Akane your sister" says Akane

"What I don't have a sister and where am I" says Lucy

"Well I guess Layla erased half of your memory, give me your hand" says Akane

*Akane reaches out to her*

"What are you going to do?" says Lucy

"Just trust me" says Akane

*Lucy reaches out and grabs Akane and all these memories come back to her about Akane and her powers*

"OMG i'm a dragon slayer and i'm queen of the dragons" says Lucy

" I see your memory is back can you use your dragon slaying magic" says Akane

"I only know Celestial Dragon Roar and Celestial Dragon Iron Fist" says Lucy

"Do not worry I will help you learn the rest" says Akane

"There they are" says Natsu

"Get back Lucy" whispers Akane

"So back for another beating Natsu Dragneel" yells Akane

"No were here to apologize" says Natsu

"Sure you are you're just trying to butter me up so I would hand over Lucy" yells Akane

"No he right they came to apologize" says Akira

"They got you too Akira" says Akane

"Were all sorry" says Erza

"Please listen I deeply sorry for hurting her and deeply regret it so please come to Fairy Tail with me and I promise that I will become the next King and kick Zeref ass" Natsu says

"Akane?" asked Lucy

Akane looked at Lucy and saw that she forgave Natsu and look like she wanted to go

"Fine but you have do more then say you're going to be the next King you have to prove it" Akane says

"I'm all fired up" yelled Natsu

At Fairy Tail

"Lets gets you out of those dirty clothes" says Mira to Akane

Akane changes into Mira old clothes

(A.N the one from where Lucy turn invisible)

"It's kind of small but thank you" says Akane with a smile

"Sorry it's the only ones we had" says Mira

"Oh it's fine i'll just get a job to buy something to wear" says Akane

"That reminds me what color do you want your insignia and where do you want it" says Mira

"Can I have with two different colors?" asked Akane

"Sure" says Mira

"Yay then can I have it red with a blue border on my right arm?" says Akane

"Here you go" says Mira stamping the insignia on

"Thanks" says Akane

Akane go over to the job board and looks for a job

"Oh this one find and kill a monster should take 1 week I bet I can do it in 1 day 2 at the most and they pay is high about 200,000 jewels (2,000 us dollars)" says Akane raising the poster

"Mira i'm going to do this one" says Akane running toward Mira

"Huh this one was going to be on the s class wall but changed it" says Mira

"Cool the more I wanna go on it" says Akane

"Are you going with someone and this will take a week" says Mira

"I know i'm going alone and i'll be back in about 2 days max" says Akane

"Akane" says Mira worried


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately I have school and life to deal with a new chapter will be up tomorrow promise**

"Don't worry about me" says Akane

"Ok if your no back within a week i'm sending someone" says Mira giving the approval

"Ok thanks Mira" says Akane

Later at Lucy's house with Lucy Natsu Happy and Akane

"What are you doing Akane?" asked Happy

"Getting ready for a job" replied Akane

"What's the job?" Asked Lucy

*explains the job*

"WHAT?" says All but Akane

"Are you going with someone?" asked Natsu

"Nope I don't wanna have to split the money" replied Akane

"Akane are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Natsu

"Don't worry about me i'll be fine believe in me" says Akane

"Fine then" says Natsu

*Akane finished packing her bag*

"Lets see I got everything" says Akane

Train station

"Thanks to Lucy I have jewels to pay for the train ride and I feel like I forgot something important" Akane says to herself

At Lucy apartment

"Akane forgot me she always does this" says Akira

Back at Train station

"Oh well" says Akane

*Akane walks to the desk*

"Hello um can I have a ticket to Hargeon" says Akane

"Sure that will be 1,000 jewels" says the Lady

*Akane gives jewels*

"Have a nice a day" says the Lady"

"Lets see I have about 30 mins to burn what should I do?" Akane says while sighing

*Akane sees a kind of young guy playing guitar for jewels he doesn't seem to be getting much jewels*

"You seem like you need help, names Akane want some help?"

"Sure i'm Kyo what song do wanna sing" asked Kyo with a huge smile

"Um how about Your Guardian Angel" says Akane

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Wow Akane you sing so beautifully" says Kyo

"Thanks I love this song hey wanna sing a song with me" says Akane

"Ok how about Lucky" says Kyo blushing

"Sound great" says Akane

_[Kyo]_

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_[Akane]_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_[Both]_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_[Kyo]_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_[Akane]_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"You sing really good as well Kyo" says Akane

"Thanks" says Kyo while blushing

"Oh crap my train is going to leave" says both Kyo and Akane

"Huh" they both say again

*They both run to the Hargeon train*

"Whoa who know we are going to the same place" says Akane

"Right must be faith" says Kyo

"Hahahahahahahaha" says Akane and Kyo

"Can I ask you something" says Kyo

"Go for it" says Akane

"Um well I saw your insignia" says Kyo

"Oh i'm part of the Fairy Tail guild" says Akane

"Really I always wanted to join Fairy Tail" says Kyo excited

"Well if you come with me i'll put in a good word" says Akane

"Where are you going anyway?" says Kyo

"I'm going to Byū no shima" says Akane

"Why?" says Kyo

"Well the mayor of the island request I go slay a monster" says Akane

"Whoa and you're going alone" says Kyo

"Yeah I didn't want to split the reward because I have to find an apartment new clothes and food so the reward I get should cover it" says Akane

"Oh that's why so why are you taking me" says Kyo

"Well you need me to get into Fairy Tail and I just need someone to tag along so I won't feel lonely" says Akane

"Ok may what kind wizard you are" says Kyo

"Well i'm Dragon Slayer" says Akane

"Cool me too i'm a Water Dragon Slayer what about you" says Kyo

"Well you may not believe me but all" says Akane

"Really that's so cool how did you learn them all?" asked Kyo

*Akane explains everything even the king/prince part*

"Whoa, hey were here" says Kyo

"Hey i'm look for the mayor why don't you go sightseeing or something i'll back here tomorrow midday" says Akane

"Ok sounds good" says Kyo


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised a new chapter I'm having trouble coming up with another mission for Akane if u have any ideas feel free to pm me or write a review**

Mayor office

"Hello i'm Akane Heartfilia from Fairy Tail i'm here about the monster" says Akane

"Oh come in i'm the mayor" says the Mayor

"The monster in the mountains are huge and a big problem the towns are getting frighten, so please take care of it" says Mayor

"Sure i'll start tomorrow" says Akane

"Lets see i'll go find somewhere to stay" says Akane

*Akane remembers she doesn't have jewels*

"Huh I guess the forest will have to do" says Akane

Next day

Akane P.O.V

Lets find that monster um lets start in the mountains

In the Mountains

There close I can smell it. Whoa what is that castle looking thing. Lets see what's inside.

In weird castle thing

I smell the scent of monsters

"You are right this place is full of them" says a mystery voice

Hey come fight me like a man

"i'll fight you if you defeat all 200 monster here there are 100 D class, 60 C class, 30 B class ,8 A class and 1 S class which will be me" says mystery voice

Fine bring it lets see I wanna make this quick

Fire dragon's roar

*takes half of each class*

lets see about 100 more to go now I know what each one does I know who to counter it

*50 D class come toward her*

D class are fire well Water Dragon Roar took about half with that Water Dragon Iron Fist ha take that one class down 4 more to go 30 C class all at once then Ice Make Twin Sword. Now let me bust your faces in.

*hits 10 of them*

*Akane blasted by one of them and flies into wall*

Oww that hurt payback

*hits 10 of them*

How do you like me now

*hits last 10*

Hahahahahaha 3 more classes this no big deal the next one are ice. So their easy I call upon the Ice and Fire dragons powers to combine into one Blue Fire Iron Fist. Ha all wiped out now the 4 A class which are Lighting. Oh look they don't see me Ice Make Twin Sword and off thier with heads. The last one is S class man i'm not even breaking a sweat. Whoa you sure are big.

"Hahaha I never thought you would defect them but I won't be that easy" says S class

we'll see who gets the last laugh

Dragonforce on Blue Fire

*Akane is covered in Blue Fire*

*Punch Punch Punch Punch*

Wheres my bag should have my sword that can handle my flames *says to herself*

Ahhh found it

*unsheathes sword*

Now you're finished

*Akane dodges a Punch from S class and climbs up him*

And off with your head you will never hurt or bring terror to the village

Huh it's only been 5 hours faster than I thought though i'm in pretty rough shape if only I didn't have these shackles.

Regular P.O.V

The Town area

"Mira said it was here" says Natsu

"I can't believe that monster can makes more monsters" says Lucy

"I hope shes not hurt the Mayor said she left to slay it" says Gray

"Hey what are you doing here!" says Akane

"Huh did you hear that" says Erza

*Akane catches up to them*

"I said what are you all doing here" says Akane

*They all tackle her*

"Hey get off I need to go to the mayor to finish the job" says Akane

*Pushing them off*

"What but the monster made others you must gone through about 100" says Natsu

"Well no I went through about 200 to be exact" says Akane

"Whattttt?" says All but Akane

"Yeah I took the horns of each one" says Akane

"So thats what the big bag is" says Lucy

"Yup and this is the horns of the S class one" says Akane

"It's huge" says Lucy

"That what I said when I was fighting it well I got to go give this to the Mayor" says Akane"

"Hey Mayor it's Akane I got your monster" says Akane

"Oh goodie what's in the bag" says the Mayor

"Oh the horns do you want them" says Akane

"Yeah you can take one of the S class horns" says the Mayor

"Sounds good" says Akane

"Here's your 20,000 jewel" says the Mayor

*Akane takes them and says thanks and leaves*

At the place where Kyo and Akane are supposed to meet

"Hey Akane" says Kyo

"Hey ready to go and some people from Fairy Tail are here to take us back lets go meet them" says Akane

Train Station (on Train)

"Hey guys sorry i'm late had to pick him up" says Akane

"Who that" says Gray

"Um this is Kyo he wants to join Fairy Tail" says Akane

"Well it would be nice to have you i'm Erza the boy with black hair is Gray the one with pink is Natsu and this is Lucy Akane sister" says Erza

"Nice to meet you all" says Kyo

"Um if don't mind me asking what magic do you to" says Lucy

"Oh i'm a Water Dragon Slayer" says Kyo

"Lucy's mine" says Natsu *getting close to Kyo*

"No she's mine" says Akane hugging Lucy

"Oi stop it already" says Lucy pushing Akane off

"Sorry to say i'm already in love with someone else" says Kyo

At Fairy Tail

"Here's your stamp" says Mira

"Thanks" says Kyo

*sniff sniff*

"Everyone get back" says Akane putting a magic wall

Akane P.O.V

"Dang he came early than I thought"{Thoughts}

"Akane what are you doing?" says Natsu

"Just trust me"

"I know you're there come on out"

"Who are you talking to?" says Natsu

"Huh you noticed" says a shadow

"Of course since it's you"

"Hahahahahahaha thats my girl" says the shadow

"It can't be" says Akira

*Zeref steps out*

"Aren't you a little protective of them" says Zeref

"So what i'm born to protect the Queen and who she loves"

"Hahaha my child what can you do with magic shackles" says Zeref

"What does he mean" says Natsu

*Akane makes the shackles visible*

"Why didn't you tell us" says Natsu

"Akane if you win a fight against me i'll remove the shackles" says Zeref

"Bring it Lord Zeref"

"DragonForce Blue Fire"

*Takes out sword*

*Akane runs toward Zeref attempting to hit him*

*Zeref dodges landing behind Akane*

*Akane turning around trying again*

*Zeref dodges and kicks Akane who fly towards the wall*

"Ha you think you can win" says Zeref

"I won't know if I don't try"

*Akane getting up and still attacking Zeref*

"Akane I believe in you and want you to defeat Zeref" says Lucy

"Yes Queen Lucy"

*Akane starts attacking more faster and harder*

*Zeref is dodging and taking hits*

*Akane and Zeref huffing and puffing*

"How?" says Zeref

"It was a order from the Queen to defeat you so i'll defeat you at all cost"

"I see lets keep going" says Zeref

"I'm just getting started"

*Akane attacking*

*Zeref dodges*

"My next attack will be big" says Zeref

"Death Wave" says Zeref

(A.N That's an actual move look it up)

*Hits Akane and she goes flying hitting the wall*

*Akane looks pass out*

"You bastard just wait i'll come and get you, how is this wall still up" says Natsu

*Akane struggles and tries to get up*

"How that was one of my strongest" says Zeref

"I'll keep getting up until your defeated because I love Lucy

*Akane gets up holding her side*

*Akane gets her sword and charges him*

"Grrr" says Zeref

*Zeref kicks Akane*

*Akane gets up and charges Zeref again*

"Lord Zeref it's time to go back your magic needs to recover" says a weird person

*Zeref is hurt and huffing and puffing*

"Alright lets go but first" says Zeref

*Zeref removes the magic shackles*

"Now I know what you're capable" says Zeref

*Zeref goes in to portal and it closes*

*Akane faints and the wall is removed*


End file.
